twilightsagabwfandomcom-20200214-history
Riley
Riley was the first vampire created by Victoria when she formed an army to attack the Cullen family and Bella. He got Bella's scent for the newborns, and was the one that led the Seattle newborn army. Riley was told by Victoria that she loved him, but this was just a lie to get him to be on her side. During the invasion, he stayed with Victoria and was killed by Seth Clearwater during the battle between the Cullens and the army. He acted as the secondary antagonist in Eclipse and was always in the presence of his "mate", Victoria, the main antagonist of both New Moon and Eclipse. Biography http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Riley&action=edit&section=1Edit http://images.wikia.com/twilightsaga/images/7/70/Rileybeingchanged.jpgRiley's excruciating transformation Added by LudoVdt Early lifehttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Riley&action=edit&section=2Edit Riley was among the first humans, if not the first, that Victoria changed into a vampire to form her army. She needed an older vampire to help control the newborns. To get him to work with her, Victoria told him that she loved him and convinced him to serve her faithfully. He corralled the other new vampires and told them what their mission was and what they were supposed to do. ''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner''http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Riley&action=edit&section=3Edit :Main article: The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner Riley brought many troubled high school and college students to Victoria in the dark where she could change them without revealing her face. This was because Victoria did not want Edward Cullen to read their minds or Alice to have a connection to them and realize she was behind everything. Riley remained a tool of Victoria's until his death in the battle. ''Eclipse''http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Riley&action=edit&section=4Edit :Main article: Eclipse http://images.wikia.com/twilightsaga/images/a/aa/013vv.jpgRiley and Victoria are trying to kill Edward in Eclipse. Added by Agrafkusia Riley was the one who came into Bella's room to get her scent. This was because he was the only mature vampire there besides Victoria. If any newborns had come there, Charlie would have been killed. Thankfully, Riley spared him. In the film, he almost killed Charlie but fled when Bella came in. Riley made his first appearance in Eclipse novel during the battle between the Cullens and the army. He and Victoria located Bella and Edward. When Riley faced Edward in the clearing, Edward tried to convince him to give up the fight by telling him how Victoria really felt about him (that she didn't really love him; but was using him to avenge her mate was James who was killed in Twilight). Though he had suspected as much about her intentions, he remained faithful to her. Riley tried to attack Edward, but Seth jumped into the middle and attacked him. http://images.wikia.com/twilightsaga/images/1/13/Riley-dies.jpgRiley's last moment. Added by Charmed-Jay While Victoria fought Edward to get to Bella, Riley was busy fending for himself from Seth. At the end of the fight, he called out to Victoria's help, but she ignored him completely and he was dragged behind the bushes where Seth ripped him apart and then burned his body parts. Victoria died seconds later at Edward's hands. Physical appearance http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Riley&action=edit&section=5Edit http://images.wikia.com/twilightsaga/images/4/43/Riley5.jpg Added by LudoVdt :"I still remember how Riley looked that night, though the image was all blurry because my eyes had sucked back then. He was the hottest boy I'd ever seen, tall and blond and perfect, every feature. I knew his eyes must be just as beautiful behind the dark sunglasses he never took off. And his voice was so gentle, so kind. I figured I knew what he would want in exchange for the meal, and I would have given it to him, too. Not because he was so pretty to look at, but because I hadn't eaten anything but trash for two weeks. It turned out he wanted something else, though." ::―Bree Tanner on seeing Riley for the first time[src] Riley is described as being around Bella's age when he was changed, with vivid red eyes and shining blond hair, though it is dark blonde in the film. He was muscular, tall and handsome and used his newfound strength with little tact, like most newborns. Personality and traitshttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Riley&action=edit&section=6Edit After Victoria changed him, Riley became nothing more than a menace just like the sadistically dangerous and psychotic vampire, Victoria, until they both died attempting to kill Bella. Riley was very loyal to his ally and lover, Victoria, which he remained to be even when Edward raised suspicion. Riley's fatal flaw was his love for Victoria, which eventually got him killed. With the newborns he was responsible for he was violent and unpredictable most of the time, interspersed with oddly affectionate and caring periods which were in actual fact manipulation to mold them into the perfect army. He did in fact feel real affection for Diego, but not enough to prevent himself from torturing him to death with Victoria in The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner. Relationshipshttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Riley&action=edit&section=7Edit :Main article: Relationships Victoria http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Riley&action=edit&section=8Edit http://images.wikia.com/twilightsaga/images/c/c0/Riley_e_Victoria.jpgRiley's "lover" and creator: Victoria Added by Silvirain :Main article: Victoria :Main article: Riley and Victoria Victoria turned Riley into a vampire to command her army of newborn vampires as she didn't want to do the dirty work. Victoria also lied to Riley, telling him that she loved him. In truth, she simply said that so that he would follow her more devotedly, and was still in love with her former deceased mate, James. Riley was Victoria's pawn and she wanted to get revenge on Bella Swan and Edward Cullen for James' death. Edward tried to make Riley believe him by telling him the truth and that Victoria is still in love with James. Riley didn't believe it and he got killed by Seth. Diegohttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Riley&action=edit&section=9Edit :Main article: Diego :"I can always count on you, Diego." ::―Riley to Diego[src] Diego was Riley's oldest and most trusted newborn. In The Short Second Life Of Bree Tanner, Bree says that she thinks Riley is rather fond of Diego. Diego and Bree see through a lie Riley told the army, so Diego tells Riley about it. Diego doesn't return, and later it is discovered that Riley was forced to help Victoria in Diego's killing. Riley becomes hard and angry after that.